


your lies on your smile

by kuurou



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Deaf Character, Domestic, F/M, domestic angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku benci senyumanmu, aku benci saat kau tersenyum di depanku, bahkan aku juga benci dengan segala kebohongan pada senyumanmu itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lies on your smile

**Author's Note:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11478995/1/your-lies-on-your-smile
> 
> Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA and Sonic Team
> 
> your lies on your smile © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_December, 19th …_

_Lagi-lagi Amy tersenyum di depanku. Dan lagi-lagi, aku benci melihatnya tersenyum di depanku. Sampai hari ini aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa aku benci melihat senyumannya, seakan dia berpikir aku tak membuatnya menderita seperti itu. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku membenci itu semua, tapi rasanya percuma …_

_… sangat percuma …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

“ _Ayo makan_.”

Pandangan kedua _jade_ pada halaman buku yang dibacanya teralihkan, menuju sosok landak biru di belakangnya yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya sembari memberikan isyarat untuknya. Sesaat, kedua matanya terkerjap sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum tipis, membuat Sonic menggesek pelan ujung kedua deretan giginya.

“ _Ada apa?_ ” tanya Amy penasaran, tangannya menari dengan luwesnya membentuk kata-kata yang dikatakan padanya. Landak biru itu segera menggeleng, tangannya membentuk ucapan “ _Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya mengantuk_.”

Sembari menghela napas, landak merah muda itu membentuk senyuman tipis. Sekali lagi Sonic mengerutuk pelan giginya, kedua tangannya perlahan terkepal. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya landak biru itu melakukan hal tersebut saat melihat senyuman pada wajah Amy, seakan yang ditangkap dari senyuman itu adalah rencana untuk membunuhnya ataupun segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengannya.

Semenjak landak merah muda itu kehilangan pendengarannya, landak biru beriris _emerald_ itu berinisiatif untuk menemaninya menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini. Tetapi, semua berubah saat Sonic merasakan suatu perasaan saat melihat senyuman dari landak merah muda itu.

Dan itulah yang dirasakannya.

 _Ia membenci senyuman manisnya itu_.

“ _Kau tidak makan bersamaku?_ ” tanya Amy dengan isyarat jarinya sambil beranjak bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya sementara pandangannya mengarah ke arah Sonic yang lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng.

“ _Aku sudah makan tadi. Lagipula ‘kan tadi aku mengantuk, ingin tidur._ ” Jawab Sonic sambil menggerakkan jemarinya membentuk ucapannya, membuat Amy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

“ _Kau pasti lelah … kalau kau mau, beristirahatlah,_ ” ucap Amy—yang lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis, “ _aku bisa makan sendiri kok, jangan khawatirkan aku._ ”

Begitu landak merah muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, Sonic hanya menghela napas sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sementara tangannya mencengkram baju yang dikenakan tepat pada bagian dadanya. Ada sebersit rasa di dalam hatinya, dan entah mengapa ia tak dapat menafsirkan rasa apa yang dirasakannya kini. Pada awalnya, selain mengingatkan Amy untuk makan, landak _cobalt blue_ itu ingin mengatakan betapa bencinya ia akan senyuman yang selalu diberikan oleh Amy untuknya. Sayang, satu kenyataan pahit harus ia terima untuk saat ini, dan kenyataan itu sama sekali tak bisa dibantahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_… karena dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kukatakan nanti kepadanya …._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_December, 23rd …_

_Dua hari lagi Hari Natal, aku dan Amy sudah menyiapkan kado natal sebelumnya jadi kami tinggal mengurusi hiasan natal di rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Amy mengatakan hal-yang-tidak-ingin-kudengar-lagi-itu kepadaku. Bodohnya lagi, dia mengatakan hal itu tanpa ada beban, sambil tersenyum pula. Tak bisakah dia mengerti perasaanku sendiri saat mengatakan itu? Dan karena dia, aku semakin muak dengan perasaanku sekarang …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

“ _Natal tahun ini sepertinya cepat sekali, ya …_ ”

Sonic menengok ke arah Amy yang hanya tertawa tanpa suara, ekspresinya kosong, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Tangannya mengarahkan secangkir coklat hangatnya menuju tepi jendela di sampingnya. Kedua iris _emerald_ nya mengamati suasana hujan salju yang turun di luar sana, membentuk seulas senyuman tipis, sebelum mengangguk pelan sebagai respon atas ucapan sang landak merah muda yang kini tersenyum.

Dan membuat senyuman pada wajah landak biru itu meluruh.

“ _Mungkin nanti kita bisa membuat manusia salju di sebelah sana!_ ” ucap Amy—tentu saja dengan bahasa isyaratnya—seraya menunjuk ke arah luar jendela, tepat ke hamparan salju putih di sana, membuat Sonic kembali membuat senyum tipis pada wajahnya.

“ _Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya lusa nanti?_ ” kata Sonic sambil menggerakkan jemarinya, “ _Kau mau, ‘kan_?”

Amy menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat tanda setuju, tangannya terangkat dan menari membentuk kalimat “ _Ide yang bagus! Aku suka!_ ”

Tanpa disadari, senyuman tipis itu tak pergi jua dari wajah landak biru itu, seakan sudah terpasang permanen di sana. Tatapan matanya tak lepas pula dari panorama hamparan permadani putih nan dingin di luar sana, mungkin membayangkan saat dirinya membuat boneka salju bersama landak merah muda itu.

Anggaplah ini sebuah ironi, di mana Sonic _membenci_ senyuman pada wajah Amy, tetapi di lain waktu landak beriris hijau toksis itu menyukai saat-saat landak merah muda itu tenggelam dalam suasana gembiranya.

— _Well, suasana gembira itu selalu digambarkan dengan senyuman, bukan?_ —

Cukup dalam Sonic tenggelam dalam imajinasi manisnya sampai tak menyadari adanya sentuhan dari landak beriris hijau _seafoam_ itu pada tangan besarnya, membuatnya tersadar dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada landak merah muda yang seakan _bisu_ itu.

“ _Ada apa?_ ” Hanya itulah makna dari tatapan Sonic yang terarah ke arah Amy, dapat terlihat gadis itu tersenyum tipis di depannya—ah, lagi-lagi Sonic meluruhkan senyumannya itu—sementara tangannya terangkat sedikit.

“ _Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi, Sonic …._ ”

_Aku muak dengan suaramu itu, Bodoh!!_

Tergeminglah sudah landak biru itu saat Amy selesai menggerakkan jemarinya tadi, entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping saat mengetahui apa yang diinginkan sang lawan bicara. Terbersit sebuah keinginan untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya kini lalu melampiaskan segala emosi yang tak bisa ditahan lagi dalam hatinya, belum sempat kakinya membawanya pergi landak beriris _jade_ itu justru mengangkat tangannya lagi seraya tersenyum tipis.

“ _Aku … rindu saat kita bercanda bersama, saat kita mengobrol berdua, saat kita—_ “

_Bisakah kau sekali ini saja diam, hah?!_

Dan Amy belum sempat selesai _berbicara_ saat mendapati Sonic pergi meninggalkannya tanpa suara, sendirian di sana. Sempat dilihatnya landak biru itu berjalan menaiki tangga, sebelum ekspresi khawatir muncul pada wajah ayu landak merah muda itu.

Sementara itu, Sonic sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, pandangannya kosong terarah ke tempat tidurnya. Tanpa sadar dirinya terbawa sampai di tepi tempat tidurnya, masih diberikannya tatapan kosong kepada seprai biru di sana. Entah mengapa, kedua lututnya merasa tak sanggup menopangnya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh di depan tepi tempat tidurnya. Entah mengapa pula, tubuh terkulai jatuh di atas sana, dengan tangan besarnya mulai meremas kain biru besar yang menutupi matras di sana. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, membuatnya terus meremas seprai biru itu yang kini bernoda akibat tetes-tetes air yang turun dari kedua bulatan hijau daun yang kini tertutup dengan kelopak birunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_… dan si Bodoh itu sekali lagi membuatku menangis untuk ke sekian kalinya …._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_December, 25th …_

_Demi Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup menahan ini semua. Aku muak menahan emosiku saat melihat Amy tersenyum di depanku, aku benci menipu perasaanku sendiri di depannya sama seperti saat aku membenci senyuman dari Amy. Karena itu, aku baru mengatakannya padanya, bahwa aku membenci senyumannya._

_Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau semua itu justru menjebakku …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, dua landak itu duduk di sisi ruangan dengan posisi saling menghadap—walaupun terhalangi dengan sebuah meja kayu di antara mereka—sementara tangan mereka terdapat sebatang bolpoin dan beberapa kertas _notes_ yang berserakan di atas meja itu. Malam Natal yang begitu dingin itu seakan sesuai dengan suasana di ruangan itu. Dapat terlihat Amy meraih selembar kertas itu dan mulai menorehkan tinta bolpoin pada permukaannya, sebelum meletakkannya kembali pada meja dan menyerahkannya pada Sonic di seberangnya.

**_Kupikir kau mulai berubah semenjak aku kehilangan pendengaranku._ **

Baru saja landak biru itu selesai membacanya, selembar kertas sudah sampai di hadapannya.

**_Kau mulai menjadi pemurung, bahkan aku jarang sekali melihatmu ceria seperti biasanya._ **

Sonic hanya tersenyum getir saat membaca kata-kata yang tertuang pada kertas di tangannya, menyadari bahwa hal-hal yang dikatakan—lebih tepatnya ditulis—Amy itu adalah fakta yang diakuinya sendiri. Memang benar, semenjak Amy kehilangan pendengarannya landak biru itu seakan terengut semangatnya. Sifat optimisnya seakan meluap darinya, meninggalkan sifat pemurung yang mulai merasuki jiwanya. Sekali lagi ia menyadari kertas lain yang kini di hadapannya sebelum sempat membalas tulisan Amy.

**_Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Jujur, aku merindukan Sonic yang dulu. Bukan yang sekarang._ **

Landak _cobalt blue_ itu hanya termangu saat membacanya, mungkin dalam hati mengutuk dirinya yang kini mulai berubah. Sebetulnya, ia bukanlah menjadi pemurung seperti yang dikatakan Amy. Ia hanya terjebak dalam masa lalunya, di mana landak merah jambu itu masih dapat mendengar suaranya, masih bisa bercanda gurau dengannya.

Tidak seperti yang sekarang, Amy yang seakan bisu dan hanya bisa tersenyum seakan menutupi segala perasaannya kepadanya.

Tidak seperti itu.

**_Sekarang, apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?_ **

Sembari membacanya, Sonic mengangguk pelan sementara tangannya meraih selembar kertas kosong dan bolpoin sebelum meletakkan tulisan dari Amy—yang masih duduk di seberangnya—dan mulai menulisi kertas itu.

**_Amy, apa kau membenciku?_ **

Kini, giliran Amy yang termangu saat membaca tulisan sang landak beriris _emerald_ yang terlihat tak ingin memandangnya ataupun melihat wajah ayu milik Amy. Tangannya kembali menari, menggerakkan bolpoin pada permukaan kertas itu dengan cepat, sebelum menyerahkannya kepada lawan _bicara_ nya.

**_Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, Sonic._ **

Selembar kertas kembali lagi pada landak merah muda itu.

**_Kau munafik, Amy. Kau bohong, kau pasti membenciku._ **

_Well,_ sepertinya itu balasan yang salah, Sonic.

Karena Amy segera mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat memandangimu sambil menulis sesuatu di atas selembar kertas.

 **_Kalau begitu, beri aku satu alasan mengapa kau berpikir kalau aku membencimu_ ** **.**

 _Ini saat yang tepat_ , itulah yang muncul pada benak Sonic yang tengah membalas catatan dari _mantan fangirl_ nya itu. Tangannya gemetar saat memegang bolpoin, seakan tak sanggup memberikan jawaban yang sudah tercipta dalam otaknya. Begitu selesai, landak biru itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menyerahkan kertas yang penuh coretan itu pada Amy yang kontan membulatkan kedua iris _jade_ nya, seakan tak percaya sekaligus membuatnya teringat pada peristiwa yang dialaminya dulu, peristiwa yang membuat pendengarannya terengut darinya.

**_Karena aku yang membuatmu kehilangan pendengaranmu._ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“… Aku muak dengan suaramu itu, Bodoh!!”_

_Kontan, membulatlah kedua bulatan hijau seafoam itu saat mendengar umpatan yang meluncur dari mulut Sonic di depannya, terselip rasa kekesalan pada setiap silabel yang diucapkannya._

_“Bisakah kau sekali ini saja diam, hah?!”_

_Kalau boleh jujur, Amy tahu Sonic pantas marah kepadanya. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tak mendesaknya untuk berkencan ataupun tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengannya di saat keadaan genting seperti sekarang, di mana mereka bersiap menyerang Eggman._

_Tapi bukan begitu caranya._

_Bukan dengan mengumpatinya seperti itu._

_Bukan begitu._

_“Kalau begitu … maaf ya!” ucap Amy dengan nada khasnya, seakan tak ada dosa yang melekat padanya karena hal itu sekaligus memendam rasa sakit karena umpatan dari orang yang begitu disu—ah ralat, dicintainya itu._

_“Amy? Kau ada di sana?”_

_Tiba-tiba saja Shadow datang di antara keduanya, memanggil Amy yang kontan mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum._

_“Sudah tiba saatnya, ya?” tanya Amy riang kepada landak bernuansa hitam yang hanya mengangguk._

_“Ayo kita bersiap,” ajak Shadow seraya membalikkan tubuhnya sementara Amy di sampingnya menengok ke arah Sonic di belakangnya._

_“Yuk, kau tidak mau teman-teman kita menunggu, ‘kan?”_

_“Ah, iya!!” seru Sonic sembari berlari menyusul Shadow dan Amy di depannya._

_Sebenarnya, sedari Amy membalas umpatannya sudah muncul rasa penyesalan pada diri landak biru itu, menyesali dirinya yang justru melukai hati rapuh milik Amy. Sonic sadar, seharusnya ia tak mengumpati Amy seperti itu. Seharusnya ia cukup membalasnya dengan kata-kata halus, seperti yang biasanya dilakukan jikalau Amy menggodanya seputar pernikahan._

_Seharusnya ia tak mengumpatinya seperti itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Cepat, Amy!! Selamatkan dirimu!! Di sini terlalu berbahaya untukmu!!”_

_Landak merah muda—dengan ekspresi khawatir—itu hanya mengangguk cepat seraya berjalan meninggalkan medan pertempuran sebagai respon untuk seruan Sonic yang juga memberikan ekspresi khawatir kepadanya. Sempat pula Amy menyiratkan tatapan ‘apa-kau-akan-baik-baik-saja’ seraya menengok sejenak ke arah Sonic yang membalasnya dengan tatapan ‘aku-akan-baik-baik-saja-percayalah’, membuatnya segera meninggalkannya dan berlari sejauh mungkin, menyelamatkan diri dari musuh—Eggman—yang entah mengapa semakin ganas saja._

_Cukup lama ia berlari menjauhi pertempuran itu, berharap salah satu antek-antek lawannya tak mengejarnya dan menangkapnya. Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya Amy tiba di depan sebuah bangunan berarsitektur unik. Dikarenakan penasaran, Amy perlahan memasuki bangunan itu yang diketahuinya itu adalah sebuah kuil. Dilihatnya sebuah altar yang begitu megah pada tatapannya, membuatnya terpikat untuk memasukinya lebih dalam. Sempat pula keluar kekaguman dari mulut Amy saat melihat betapa megahnya pelbagai ornamen yang menghiasi kuil tersebut._

_Kedua kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya menuju depan altar megah di sana, sebelum serentak berhenti tepat di depannya. Menyadari sebuah pertempuran **mengerikan** yang dipikirnya tak mungkin berakhir itu, membuat Amy segera berlutut di depannya dengan kedua tangannya terkatup dan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, seakan memandangi tanah yang dipijaknya._

_“… Jika kau dapat mengabulkan permohonanku, kumohon … aku ingin … kekacauan di dunia ini segera berakhir …. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka menderita karena kekacauan ini. Dan jika permohonanku harus ditukar dengan sesuatu, aku bersedia memberikan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku, yang terpenting aku hanya ingin dunia ini damai, untuk penghuni bumi ini, untuk mereka …”_

_“… dan untuknya ….”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya darah di tangannya yang membuat Sonic termangu, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Yang diingatnya, ia hanya meninjukan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah Eggman. Ia tidak tahu bahwa tinjuannya justru menciptakan darah pada tangannya …_

_… dan sebuah ledakan di depannya._

_“… Kita … menang …” ucap Tails pelan saat melihat kobaran api cukup besar yang tercipta dari ledakan barusan._

_“Berarti … dunia ini menjadi damai?” tanya Knuckles setengah berbisik._

_“Entah,” jawab Shadow singkat, “kupikir ucapanmu itu benar—“_

_Ucapan Shadow terputus begitu melihat salah satu rekannya—red. Sonic—yang berlari melintasinya, meninggalkan mereka yang bertanya-tanya akan motivasinya meninggalkan suasana gembira itu._

_Nun jauh di sana, Sonic berlari menyusul Amy yang tak tahu rimbanya di mana, ekspresinya menyiratkan antara rasa khawatir dan penyesalan. Muncul keinginannya untuk meminta maaf atas ucapannya tadi kepada Amy, saat pertempuran barusan rasa penyesalannya itu semakin meluap seolah tidak muat dengan penampangnya. Hal itulah yang membuat landak beriris emerald itu memutuskan untuk meminta maaf kepadanya._

_Dan bangunan kuil itu sukses membuatnya terhenti dari larinya._

_Amy pasti berada di dalam sana … batin Sonic yang segera memasuki kuil tersebut. Sekali lagi, sebuah altar besar nan megah menyambutnya saat memasukinya. Kedua bulatan hijaunya memeriksa segala sudut ruangan altar itu, sebelum menangkap sosok landak merah muda yang berpose layaknya orang berdoa di depan altar itu._

_“Amy!!”_

_Tak ada respon._

_“Amy!!”_

_Sekali lagi, tak ada respon._

_Merasa tak diacuhkan, membuat Sonic mendekati Amy yang masih berlutut di depan altar. Menepuk pelan pundaknya, membuat landak merah muda itu tersadar dan segera menengok ke belakangnya seraya berdiri, menemukan sosok Sonic—dengan ekspresi khawatirnya—di belakang punggungnya._

_“Amy, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Sonic pelan sembari memegang kedua lengan atas Amy yang sayangnya justru mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti akan ucapannya tadi._

_“Amy Rose, kau tidak apa-apa?” sekali lagi Sonic bertanya, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Dan sekali lagi Amy memberikan ekspresi ‘aku-tidak-mengerti’ sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya._

_“Kumohon, Amy. Aku serius, kau tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?!” Sonic mulai mengeraskan suaranya, berharap lawan bicaranya dapat mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, Amy kembali memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya._

_Retak sudah hati landak biru itu saat mendapati jawaban Amy yang hanya berupa ekspresi kosong atas pertanyaannya. Membuat rasa penyesalan itu bertambah besar, bahkan sudah meletup dalam hatinya._

_“Amy, kau bisa mendengarkanku, ‘kan?”_

_Hanya diam._

_“Amy, kau, bisa, mendengarkanku, ‘kan?”_

_Sekali lagi, hanya diam._

_“Amy … kau … bisa … mendengarkanku … ‘kan?”_

_Sekarang hanya gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban dari Amy. Membuat tubuh Sonic bergetar sedikit sementara kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat kedua lengannya. Kepalanya tertunduk seakan memandangi ujung kedua sepatu mereka. Dan terakhir yang terjadi adalah Sonic yang segera mendekap Amy dengan begitu erat, diiringi dengan suara isakan pelan yang menggema di ruangan itu …._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Jadi, kau bisa ‘kan untuk membenciku?_ **

Amy hanya menghela napas dalam saat membaca tulisan Sonic—yang kini menundukkan kepalanya—di seberangnya. Tak ada hasrat untuk membalas catatan di tangannya, seakan tak tahu apa yang harus ditulis sebagai jawaban.

**_Kalau kubilang aku membenci senyumanmu, bagaimana? Apa kau bisa membenciku seperti aku membenci senyumanmu?_ **

Dan pertanyaan Sonic barusan justru dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Amy serta selembar kertas penuh coretan yang diberikan untuknya.

**_Tidak semudah itu. Kalau kau ingin aku membencimu seharusnya kau meninggalkanku dalam keadaan tuli seperti ini, atau mungkin kau harus tertawa saat kau tahu pendengaranku hilang. Tapi nyatanya, kau malah menangisi keadaanku sekarang, bahkan kau justru menemaniku._ **

_Checkmate_.

Sonic merasakan puluhan anak panah imaginer terhujam ke arahnya, tepat ke arah dadanya. Tulisan Amy tadi sukses membuatnya tertohok akan perbuatannya kepada Amy sekarang. Kenyataannya, ia justru membuat Amy semakin mencintainya, bukannya justru membencinya. Rasa bencinya terhadap senyuman yang selalu diberikan Amy ternyata tak cukup untuk membuatnya membenci dirinya.

**_Jadi, siapa yang munafik? Kau atau aku?_ **

Kini, giliran Sonic yang membisu.

Membisu, karena baru saja menyadari rasa bencinya terhadap senyuman Amy kepadanya bukanlah benci sepenuhnya.

Tetapi, karena ia membenci segala kebohongan yang tersembunyi pada senyuman landak merah muda itu.

Tenggelamlah sudah Sonic dalam lautan penyesalan, menyadari betapa besarnya ia menyayangi Amy. Ia tersadar pula, bahwa rasa sayang itu tertutupi dengan rasa penyesalan itu, membuatnya seolah-olah membenci sosok Amy, terutama pada senyumannya.

“Sonic …”

_Ah, suara itu!!_

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan mendekap kepalanya dan mengusapinya pelan, lalu menempelkannya pada tubuh sang pemilik tangan itu. Kedua bulatan hijau toksis itu perlahan melirik ke arah sampingnya, mendapati sosok Amy—yang tersenyum tipis—yang menunduk ke arahnya.

“Aku tahu … kau pasti menduga aku berbohong padamu …”

_Tuhan … suara itu …_

“Kau tahu, Sonic? Sebetulnya dugaanmu itu benar …”

Oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat Amy di sampingnya. Melampiaskan segala perasaannya yang lama terkubur di dalam hatinya, sekaligus memberitahunya betapa ia merindukan suara manis nan lembut miliknya.

“Aku … memang berbohong padamu. Aku memang membencimu.”

Setitik air menggenang pada sudut mata landak biru itu, seakan belum siap mendengar ucapan yang diberikan Amy barusan.

“Aku membencimu … karena kau membuatku kehilangan pendengaranku.”

Kedua tangan besar itu kini meraih _onepiece dress_ merah muda—yang ditutupi _cardigan_ rajut putih—yang dikenakan Amy, meremasnya bersamaan saat menutup erat kedua matanya, berusaha menahan tangisannya. Mengutuki waktu yang tidak tepat, di mana ia baru menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Amy di saat yang bersangkutan justru menyatakan bahwa ia membencinya.

“Tapi Sonic, kau tahu? Aku justru lebih membenci diriku sendiri. Seharusnya … waktu itu aku tidak mengatakan hal sebodoh itu. Seandainya aku tidak mengatakan itu kepadamu, kau pasti tidak akan mengumpatiku seperti itu, dan membuatku tidak melakukan hal sebodoh itu.”

Air mata itu, kini mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Sonic. Cengkramannya pada _dress_ milik Amy kini semakin menguat, seakan-akan hendak merobeknya. Terlintas sebuah penyesalan karena tak bisa membalas semua ucapan Amy, bahkan untuk mengatakan _aku-mencintaimu_ saja rasanya sulit berhubung landak beriris bak _jade_ ini tak dapat mendengar ucapannya.

“Aku membenci diriku, karena aku melakukan itu tanpa memikirkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku justru mengorbankan pendengaranku sendiri waktu itu. Aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu, karena aku mencintaimu.”

Tak dihiraukannya pekikan “Ini salahku!” yang meluncur berulang-ulang dari mulut Sonic yang kini terisak dalam dekapan Amy, kedua tangannya terus mengusapi kepalanya seakan menenangkannya. Perlahan, landak merah muda itu menundukkan kepalanya, meletakkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada kening Sonic yang segera menghentikan tangisnya.

Dan menyadari sebuah kecupan ringan pula yang meluncur ke bibir manis Amy yang membulatkan kedua matanya, menyadari bahwa yang menciumnya barusan ada orang yang berada di sampingnya. Seulas senyum pun tercipta pada wajah Amy yang kembali mendekap Sonic pada dadanya.

“Tidak apa-apa aku kehilangan pendengaranku, yang penting aku masih berada di sampingmu ….”

Dan untuk kali pertamanya, Sonic menyukai senyumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_… karena rasa benci itu hanya tipuan, hanya sebuah jebakan._

_Yang kurasakan selama ini adalah rasa sayang yang begitu dalam untuknya …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Sakuranya indah, ya.”

Kedua iris hijau daun itu membulat saat melihat kelopak-kelopak yang berjatuhan dari sebuah pohon sakura, membuatnya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melirik ke sampingnya, tepat ke arah Amy yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak bidangnya. “Tapi rasanya ada yang lebih indah dari ini.”

“Oh ya? Yang mana?” tanya Amy seraya melirik ke arah Sonic yang kini menyeringai.

“Yang di sampingku.”

Owh, Sonic. Kau sukses membuat semburat merah pada wajah manisnya!

“Sepertinya aku tidak salah ya, membelikanmu _hearing aid_.” Komentar Sonic setengah menggoda dengan kedua alisnya terangkat sementara bibirnya maju beberapa inci, membuat Amy menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, antara menahan malu ataupun menahan tawanya.

_Habis … wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali, sih._

“Aku tadi berpikir, kalau waktu itu yang kukorbankan itu justru ingatanku …” ujar Amy yang disambut dengan kedua mata Sonic yang membulat konstan, “atau malah nyawaku, apa yang terjadi padamu, ya?”

“Entah …” jawab Sonic pelan seraya menerawang langit yang tertutupi sedikit dengan ranting pohon yang selalu menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak bunga, “mungkin … aku merasa aku bukan apa-apa lagi. Bukan pahlawan yang diagung-agungkan, rasanya … seperti ada yang hilang.” Lanjutnya sembari menutup kedua matanya.

“Yaaah …” gumam Amy, “kupikir jawabanmu itu ‘ _aku semakin muak dengan perasaanku sekarang …_ ’ ataupun yang lain …” lanjutnya dengan mengikuti suara Sonic yang segera terbelalak, bahkan semakin membulat takkala mendapati Amy yang tengah membaca jurnalnya.

“He-hei!! Kembalikan!!” seru Sonic panik sembari meraih jurnalnya yang sayangnya malah digerakkan oleh Amy yang justru tertawa melihat ekspresi panik dari landak biru yang mendapati salah satu _rahasia_ nya terbongkar. Sebelum sempat tangannya merebut jurnal itu, tubuhnya terjatuh, tepat di atas tubuh Amy yang kembali bersemburat merah, membuatnya menciptakan semburat merah pula pada wajahnya.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan, tanpa sadar tangan Sonic meraih jurnal itu dan menjauhkannya dari tangan Amy yang memeganginya …

… sebelum menciuminya, tepat pada sebuah cincin yang terpasang di jemari manisnya.

“… Jahat.”

“H-hah?! Jahat di mananya, Amy?!” tanya Sonic dengan rasa tak percaya sembari memandangi Amy yang merengut di depannya.

“Kau cuma mencium cincinnya saja, giliran wajah istrimu sendiri malah tidak dicium.” Jawab Amy dengan ekspresi merengutnya, membuat Sonic tertawa pelan tanpa suara seraya menggeleng, sebelum memberikan kecupan pada pipi Amy berkali-kali.

“Dasar manja …”


End file.
